YGO EQG XX - Episode 003
"Birth of a New Team" is the third episode of the season. The Double X Tournament is coming up and Flash wants to make a team with Spike and Sunburst, but Sunburst doesn't want to. So Flash decides that Spike and Sunburst should duel. Who will win? Featured Duel: Spike vs. Sunburst Turn 1: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Sabre Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Burn Blader" (1800/100) in Attack Position. "Burn Blader" attacks and destroys "Flame Sabre Dragon" (Spike 4000 > 3700). Since "Burn Blader" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 400 damage to Spike (Spike 3700 > 3300). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Spike Spike draws. He then activates "Flame Breaker Dragon" (Left 1) and "Flame Core Dragon" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Flame Sabre Dragon" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck and "Twin Headed Dragonia" (2300/1100) from his hand in Attack Position. "Twin Headed Dragonia" attacks and destroys "Burn Blader", with the effect of "Twin Headed Dragonia" doubling the Battle Damage (Sunburst 4000 > 3000). Since a FIRE monster was destroyed by battle, Sunburst activates his face-down "Light the Beacons" to Special Summon "Sunburst Familiar" (1200/1100) from his Deck in Defense Position. "Flame Sabre Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Familiar". Since "Sunburst Familiar" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Red Sun Magician" and "Green Sun Magician" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 4: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates "Red Sun Magician" (Left 2) and "Green Sun Magician" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Sun Magician" to increase the Level of "Sunburst Guardian" by 3. He then activates "Sunburst Altar" to Tribute "Sunburst Guardian" and Ritual Summon "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 300 Life Points (Sunburst 3000 > 2700), look at the top five cards of his Deck and Special Summon any FIRE monsters. He Special Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. He then equips "Sunburst Magician" with "Blazing Aura", increasing its ATK by 500 for every other FIRE monster Sunburst controls. There are two ("Sunburst Magician": 2300 > 3300/2200). He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Apprentice" to increase the ATK of "Sunburst Apprentice" by 500 ("Sunburst Apprentice": 1500 > 2000/1300). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Twin Headed Dragonia" (Spike 3300 > 2300). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks and destroys "Flame Sabre Dragon" (Spike 2300 > 1800). Turn 5: Spike Spike draws. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Flame Breaker Dragon" to pay 400 Life Points (Spike 1800 > 1400), banish "Gandora-X, the Dragon of Demolition" from his hand and Special Summon "Magna Drago" (1400/600) and "Iron Tail Dragon" (2100/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position (as their combined Levels equal to the Level of the banished monster). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Magna Drago" with the Level 6 "Iron Tail Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Flame Sabre Dragon" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Guardian" ("Sunburst Magician": 3300 > 2800/2200). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing itself to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Apprentice" (Sunburst 2700 > 1950) ("Sunburst Magician": 2800 > 2300/2200). The effect of "Dragonic Blazemaster" activates, allowing it to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Magician" (Sunburst 1950 > 1600). "Flame Sabre Dragon" attacks Sunburst directly, but Sunburst activates the Pendulum Effect of "Green Sun Magician" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "UFO Turtle", so he Special Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Flame Sabre Dragon" attacks and destroys "UFO Turtle" (Sunburst 1600 > 1500). Since "UFO Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to Special Summon another "UFO Turtle" (1400/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 6: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Blaze Wizard" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Sun Magician" to increase the Level of "Blaze Wizard" by 3. He then activates "Sunburst Gate" to Tribute "Blaze Wizard" and Ritual Summon "Sunburst Knight" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of the "Sunburst Apprentice" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning itself (1500/1300) in Attack Position as he controls a "Sunburst" Ritual Monster. "Sunburst Knight" attacks "Dragonic Blazemaster". This activates the effect of "Sunburst Knight", increasing its ATK by 500 for every other FIRE monster on the field ("Sunburst Knight": 2600 > 4600/1900). "Sunburst Knight" destroys "Dragonic Blazemaster" (Spike 1400 > 0).